Cana Alberona
Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) — jest członkiem gildii Fairy Tail i potencjalnym kandydatem na Maga Klasy S. Jest pijakiem, ale prawie nigdy się nie upija, nieważne, ile wypije. Jest córką Gildartsa Clive. Wygląd thumb|left|226px|Cana po raz pierwszy w anime.Cana jest wysoką, młodą kobietą o dużym biuście. Posiada długie, falujące, brązowe włosy, sięgające niemal do talii, i duże fioletowe oczy z długimi rzęsami. Jej twarz jest wyraźnie ostrzejsza w mandze niż anime. Ma bardzo zmysłowe ciało, z dużym biustem i krągłymi biodrami, które zostają coraz bardziej zdefiniowane w kolejnych częściach cyklu. Jej paznokcie, zazwyczaj przedstawiane jako normalne i proste, czasami są długie i zdobione na różne kolory, m. in niebieski i purpurę. . Przez Maxa na konkursie Miss Fairy Tail, została określona mianem "orientalnej piękności". Zgrabna górna część ciała Cany jest wyraźnie podkreślana, większość jej stroi jest skąpych. Ubiera się zazwyczaj w bluzkę bardziej przypominającą górę od bikini, spodnie do kolan i szpilki. Dodatkowo nosi bardzo dużo bransoletek na nadgarstkach i przedramionach. Znak Fairy Tail ma na z lewej strony, na podbrzuszu. Osobowość thumb|200pxpx|Pijana Cana|leftNajwiększą miłością i czułością Cana otacza znajdujące się w Fairy Tail beczki z alkoholowymi napojami, często określając je mianem "moich chłopaków". Zazwyczaj nie ogranicza się do picia z kufla czy kieliszka, tylko popija bezpośrednio ze wspomnianej już beczki. Cana pije od kiedy skończyła 13 lat (we Fiore można od 16) i plotka głosi, że jedna trzecia całego alkoholu dostarczanego do Fairy Tail trafia do jej żołądka. Najczęściej pije z Macao i Wakabą. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków, Cana nigdy nie zachowuje się w sposób śmieszny (poza piciem z beczki, oczywiście) i potrafi w sytuacjach ekstremalnych myśleć bardzo logiczne, co poza Makarovem i Erzą pozwala jej na przejęcie dowodzenia podczas walk. thumb|left|200px|Cana przewodziW gildii Cana kieruje w sytuacjach w kropce, jak na przykład w walce z gildią Phantom Lord, kiedy to ocenia sytuację w sposób logiczny. Jest również niewyobrażalnie lojalna wobec gildii i jej członków, niezależnie od tego skąd pochodzą i od kiedy należą do Fairy Tail. Wpadła w furię i zaatakowała Freed'a, kiedy ten nazwał Juvię, "Dziewczyną z Phantoma" i kazała mu cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa. Wydaje się, że Cana ma cieplejsze uczucia do kolegi od kieliszka, Macao. Kiedy ten zasugerował jej by ograniczyła picie, zrobiła to. Jednakże, kiedy dowiedziała się, że ma on nową dziewczynę, podwoiła ilości spożywanego alkoholu. Egzamin na Maga Klasy S pokazuje jej drugą stronę. Nie waha się zdradzić towarzyszki, którą była Lucy, aby tylko zostać mianowana Magiem Klasy S. Wynika to z pragnienia powiedzenia Gildartsowi że jest jej ojcem. Jednakże, po opuszczeniu przyjaciół, Cana załamuje się i próbuje naprawić swój błąd. Jako dziecko, nie wykazazywała oczywiście większego zainteresowania piciem. Była o wiele bardziej dojrzała niż koledzy w jej wieku, służyła im jako starsza siostra. Historia thumb|left|200px|Mała CanaCana jest członkiem Fairy Tail od dwunastu lat, kiedy była mała często można było ją spotkać w towarzystwie Graya Fullbustera, przystąpiła do gildii przed Natsu Dagneelem i Erzą Scarlet. Wśród młodszej generacji Fairy Tail Cana jest członkiem, który jest w gildii najdłużej. thumb|200px|Cana spotyka Gildartsa.Jako mała dziewczynka, Cana przybyła do Fairy Tail po śmierci swojej matki żeby znaleźć swojego ojca, Gildartsa Clive, który był najsilniejszym magiem w gildii. Gildarts nigdy nie wiedział, że ma córkę, a Cana była zbyt onieśmielona by powiedzieć mu, że jest jego córką. Clive poświęcał jej mało uwagi, nawet wtedy gdy na krótko bywał w gildii, Alberona dołączyła do Fairy Tail w nadziei, że kiedyś zdobędzie się na odwagę i powie mu, że jest jej ojcem. W miarę upływu czasu powiedzenie Gildartsowi prawdy stawało się dla Cany coraz trudniejsze, w końcu zdecydowała, że wyzna mu wszystko kiedy zostanie magiem klasy S. Wpadła w rozpacz po czterech egzaminach na maga klasy S, których nie przeszła, chociaż zrobiły to Erza i Mirajane, które do gildii dołączyły później niż ona. Fabuła Saga Macao thumb|251x251px|Cana bierze udział w walceCana pojawia się po raz pierwszy, kiedy Natsu wraz z Happym przyprowadzają do gildii Lucy Heartfilię, jest pokazana jak mówi Grayowi, że chodzenie w samej bieliźnie jest nieprzyzwoite, po czym pije bezpośrednio z ogromnej beczki piwa. Gdy bójka Natsu i Graya przeradza się w ogromną bijatykę, Cana skarży się, że nie da się pić w takim hałasie i jako pierwsza uwalnia swoją magię w celu zakończenia walki. Jednak kiedy Makarov pojawia się w swojej gigantycznej postaci bitwa zostaje natychmiastowo zakończona. Kiedy mistrz gildii czyta listę wykoczeń jakie popełnili członkowie Fairy Tail, okazuje się, że Cana była odpowiedzialna za wypicie piętnastu beczek alkoholu i wysłanie za nie rachunku do Rady Magii. Saga Kołysanka Canathumb|left|218x218px|Bukmacher Cana jest pokazana, kiedy Erza wraca i strofuje ją mówiąc, że poza w jakiej pije jest nieodpowiednia. Podczas walki Natsu z Erzą, Cana pełni rolę bukmachera, pozwalając ludziom zakładać się o to kto ich zdaniem wygra. Happy był jednym z jej klientów co zszokowało Lucy. Saga Phantom Lord thumb|right|215x215px|Kontratak w stylu Fairy TailKiedy Gajeel Redfox atakuje Levy, Jeta i Droya, Cana i oburzeni członkowie Fairy Tail postanawiają bezpośrednio zaatakować siedzibę gildii Phantom Lord. Podczas bitwy Alberona walczy ramię w ramię z Loke, pokonując wielu mało ważnych członków Phantom Lord. Jednak kiedy Makarov traci swoje moce ona i reszta członków Fairy Tail zmuszona jest do odwrotu. thumb|left|200px|Cana próbuje zlokalizować MystoganaPóźniej, gdy po bitwie wszyscy zbierają się w gildii, Cana za pomocą swojej magii próbuje bezskutecznie zlokalizować Mystogana. Laxus Dreyar wydaje się być ich ostatnią nadzieją, Mirajane prosi go aby wrócił do gildii i pomógł w walce, lecz Dreyar nie zgadza się na powrót. Później mówi, że pomoże im jeśli Lucy zostanie jego "kobietą" i jeśli Cana się dla niego rozbierze. Cana nie zdąża odpyskować Laxusowi, gdyż Mirajane niszczy Lacrimę komunikacyjną. Strauss mówi, że to straszne, że ktoś tak okrutny jest w Fairy Tail, płacząc dodaje, że także weźmie udział w walce z Phantom Lord. Cana zatrzymuje ją jednak i mówi, że bez swojej mocy będzie dla nich tylko ciężarem nawet jeśli jest Magiem Klasy S.thumb|200px|Cana walczy z cieniami JosePhantom Lord nagle atakuje Fairy Tail magicznym działem "Jupiter". Erza powstrzymuje wybuch od zniszczenia gildii, lecz działo ponownie zaczyna się ładować. Kiedy cienie Jose Porly atakują członków Fairy Tail, Cana wysyła Drużynę Natsu i Elfmana do Phantom Mk. ll by pokonali drużynę magów Klasy S z Phantom Lord - 4 Żywioły. Podczas swojej zaciekłej walki z cieniami, Cana z przerażeniem patrzy jak budynek gildii Fairy Tail się rozpada. Później jednak cieszy się wraz z innymi gdy Natsu pokonuje Gajeel'a a Makarov Jose, tym samym wygrywając wojnę z Phantom Lord. Jest później pokazana jak pije świętując zwycięstwo Fairy tail. Saga Festiwal Walk thumb|left|200px|Furia CanyCana bierze udział w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail, aby zdobyć pieniądze na kupno alkoholu. Niestety, zostaje zamieniona w kamień przez Evergreen. Po jakimś czasie wraca do normalnej postaci z powodu wygranej Erzy. Po tym wydarzeniu Cana i Juvia wyruszają, aby znaleźć Laxusa, ale zamiast niego spotykają Freeda, który zamyka je w barierze. Freed mówi, że mają zacząć ze sobą walczyć bo z bariery wydostanie się tylko zwyciężczyni. Juvia nie chcąc walczyć ze swoją towarzyszką atakuje burzową lacrimę Laxusa odnosząc przez to duże obrażenia, tym samym umożliwiając Canie wyjście z runów. Tuż po tym Juvia pyta Canę czy inni akceptują ją jako członka Fairy Tail. Alberona odpowiada, że Juvia jest dumnym członkiem Fairy Tail, dodaje, że wszyscy już dawno ją zaakceptowali. Po wyjściu z bariery Cana próbuje pokonać sojusznika Laxusa po tym, jak nazwał Juvię "thumb|200px|Cana na paradzieDziewczyną z Phantoma", lecz nie udaje jej się to. Później Elfman próbuje pomścić swoją towarzyszkę z gildii, lecz walka z Freed'em okazuje się dla nigo zbyt trudna i przegrywa. Zwycięża go dopiero Mirajane po obudzeniu swoich uśpionych mocy. Po skończonej walce Cana, Juvia, Levy, Bisca i Lucy biorą udział we wznowionym konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail. Później uczestniczy w Fantasia parade wraz z Lucy, Biscą Mulan i Levy McGarden. Saga Daphne Kiedy Gray sprzymierza się z czarnym charakterem Daphne, pomagając jej stworzyć sztucznego smoka zasilanego uwięzionym w jego wnętrzu Natsu, do ataku na Magnolię, ona krzyczy na niego, gdy cofa się do gildii. Gdy Gray wraca po rozmowie z mistrzem, wyjaśnia wszystkim przyczynę swojego postępowania, pamiętał bowiem obietnicę, jaką złożył Natsu mieszkańcom miasta bez dźwięku. Cana nadal walczy z Dragonoidem. Po pomyślnym pokonaniu Daphne, celebruje ona razem z resztą gildii. Saga Edolas thumb|left|200px|Gray śmieje się z Cany z EdolasCana pije piwo z wielkiej beczki i wraz innymi siedzi w budynku gildii, nieświadoma tego, że na zewnątrz zaczyna tworzyć się Anima. Kiedy Cana przytula beczkę piwa i nazywa ją "swoim chłopakiem", Mirajane prosi ją, aby zostawiła trochę "swojego chłopaka" dla gości, po czym Strauss wraz ze swoim bratem wychodzi do kościoła. Później Alberona razem z Levy i Lucy rozmawia o Lisannie, przyjaciółce Natsu z dzieciństwa. Cana mówi Lucy, że jest trochę do niej podobna. Później wraz z innymi Alberona zostaje przeniesiona do Edolas i zamieniona w wielki kryształ Lacrimy. Kiedy Drużyna Natsu i Gajeel powracają z Edolas, Gray zaczyna mówić o jej edolańskiej odpowiedniczce. Potem zaczyna śmiać się z niej, na co Cana odpowiada, że przez Fullbustera jej alkohol zaczyna źle smakować. Saga Próby thumb|200px|Smutek Cany po wybraniu jej na kandydata do egzaminuCana jest pokazana kiedy w Fairy Tail zaczyna się kolejna bójka, mówi, że minęło już dużo czasu od ostatniej walki w gildii. Gdy Lucy bierze prysznic w swoim domu, Alberona nagle pojawia się w jej wannie pytając czy Heartfilia ma jakiś alkohol. Potem Cana pyta Lucy jak mają się sprawy z jej ojcem, dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu. Po chwili Alberona mówi, że zastanawia się nad opuszczeniem gildii czym szokuje Heartfilię. Lucy rozmawia o tym zdarzeniu z Mirajane, która uspokaja ją mówiąc, że w tym czasie Cana zawsze tak mówi. Później, Makarov ogłasza kandydatów do Egzaminu na Maga Klasy S. Gdy ogłasza, że jednym z kandydatów zostaje Cana, dziewczyna zamiast cieszyć się stoi przygnębiona i smutna. Lucy zastanawia się czy to był powód ,dla którego Cana chce opuścić gildię, lecz nadal martwi się smutkiem przyjaciółki. Wkrótce potem Carla doznaje wizji, w której widzi rozpaczającą Canę, płaczącego Natsu i leżącą bez życia rękę. thumb|left|200px|Depresja Cany przed egzaminemPóźniej, kiedy Lucy wraca do domu w jednej z alejek znajduje leżącą w śniegu pijaną Canę. Heartfilia zaprowadza Canę do swojego domu, Alberona opowiada jej, że to już 5 raz kiedy została kandydatem na maga Klasy S, dodaje, że jeśli ponownie zawiedzie to nie będzie w stanie stawić czoła "tej osobie". Kiedy Lucy pyta dlaczego tak wiele znaczy dla niej tytuł Maga Klasy S, Cana zdradza jej swój sekret, który szokuje Heartfilię. Cana mówi, że jeśli nie uda jej się po raz piąty to naprawdę odejdzie z gildii. Lucy proponuje, że zostanie jej partnerką i pomoże jej zostać magiem Klasy S. thumb|200px|Cana i Lucy kontra Freed i BickslowKiedy uczestnicy zbliżają się do wyspy Cana czeka cierpliwie aż Makarov zacznie wyjaśniać zasady pierwszej próby. Po wyjaśnieniu zasad przez mistrza, Lucy i Cana rozpoczynają pierwszą próbę, zostają jednak spowolnione przez Freed'a, który pisze runy wokół statku uniemożliwiając innym opuszczenie łodzi przez 5 minut. Kiedy Alberona i Heartfilia docierają do ścieżek, zauważają, że jedyną jaka została jest ścieżka 1. Kiedy idą przez ścieżkę okazuje się, że czeka je walka z Freed'em i Bickslow'em. Cana zaczyna się denerwować gdyż w trakcie jej ostatniej walki z Freedem nie mogła go nawet uderzyć i została łatwo pokonana. thumb|left|200px|Wygrana Cany i LucyCana początkowo jest zdenerwowana walką z Freedem, lecz gdy odkrywa, że Freed ma słabość do kobiet (poprosił ją i Lucy aby się ubrały, gdyż stroje kąpielowe są zbyt rozpraszające) atakuje go kartą, z której wychodzą skąpo ubrane kobiety. Gdy Justine zostaje "obezwładniony" przez magię Cany, Lucy przywołuje Virgo by pokonać Bickslowa w ten sam sposób co Justine. Członek Raijinshuu mówi jednak, że takie rzeczy na niego nie działają i atakuje swoimi lalkami. Łatwo pokonuje Virgo i uderza w Canę i Lucy. Alberona używa karty Fontanny Modlitw aby za pomocą strumieni wody uderzyć w lalki Bickslowa. Dzięki wodzie Lucy ma możliwość przyzwania Aquarius, która zalewa potężną falą wody jaskinię, w której się znajdują. Po komicznej kłótni Cany i Wodnika, Alberona i Heartfilia przechodzą do drugiej próby. Później obie są pokazane, jak zmieniają stroje kąpielowe na normalne ubrania i czują aurę Gildartsa, która powoduje wstrząsy na całej wyspie. Potem Lucy i Cana idą na spotkanie z uczestnikami, którzy przeszli pierwszą próbę. thumb|200px|Cana i Lucy w trakcie drugiego testuCana, Lucy oraz inni, którzy przeszli pierwszy etap testu witają Graya i Loke, którzy przychodzą jako jedni z ostatnich. Makarov zaczyna mówić kto pokonał kogo w pierwszym etapie. Gray jest zszokowany kiedy dowiaduje się, że Cana i Lucy pokonały Bickslowa i Freed'a. Po tym jak mistrz gildii wyjaśnia jak zakończyły się pozostałe pojedynki, Cana zauważa, że Elfman i Evergreen musieli trafić na Mirajane. Wszyscy zakładają, że przegrali i są w wielkim szoku, kiedy Elfman i Evergreen pojawiają się mówiąc, że pokonali Mirę. Potem Natsu wyzywa wszystkich uczestników na pojedynek o tytuł Maga Klasy S. Gdy rozpoczyna się drugi etap, w którym zawodnicy muszą znaleźć grób założycielki Fairy Tail Mavis Vermilion, Lucy i Cana są ścigane przez gigantycznego gada podobnego do gekona. thumb|left|200px|Złość CanyPóźniej Cana i Lucy są pokazane jak próbują wydedukować gdzie znajduje się grób Mavis, nie wiedząc, że są podsłuchiwane przez Gray'a i Loke. Nagle zauważają wystrzeloną przez Erzę czerwoną flarę sygnałową, która oznacza, że na wyspie znajdują się wrogowie i wszyscy mają przygotować się do walki. Cana chce jednak kontynuować egzamin nie zważając na grożące im niebezpieczeństwo. Gray i Loke wychodzą ze swojej kryjówki, Gray mówi, że nie ma czasu na kontynuowane egzaminu, proponuje aby udali się do umówionego miejsca spotkań w sytuacjach awaryjnych. Kiedy idą w kierunku miejsca spotkań, zauważają członków Grimoire Heart, którzy wyskakują z gigantycznych baniek, Loke, Lucy, Gray i Cana zaczynają z nimi walczyć łatwo pokonując większość z nich. Kiedy do walki przyłącza się Capricorn, sprawia, że wszyscy członkowie Grimoire Heart znikają, mówi, że walka członków Grimoire Heart z Fairy Tail jest stratą czasu bo mroczni magowie są zbyt słabi by ich pokonać i to on będzie ich przeciwnikiem. Kiedy walka się zaczyna, Capricorn od razu powala Canę na ziemię. Później kiedy Cana wstaje, Capricorn informuje ich co Grimoire Heart zamierza zrobić z Zerefem: uczynić go władcą świata, w którym ludzie nie władający magią nie będą istnieć.thumb|200px|Pojawienie się CapricoPóźniej, Loke każe wszystkim odejść mówiąc, że zmierzy się z nim jeden na jednego. Wyjaśnia, że Capricorn posługuje się Magią Posiadania ludzi, która osłabia siłę i moce ludzi. Potem wyjaśnia, że Capricorn jest gwiezdnym duchem czym zaskakuje Canę i innych. Gdy tylko Cana, Lucy i Gray odchodzą, Loke zaczyna walczyć przeciwko gwiezdnemu duchowi. thumb|left|200px|Cana usypia LucyCana prosi Graya aby podzielili się na dwie grupy i znaleźli pozostałych członków Rodziny Siedmiu z Purgatorium. Z początku Gray odmawia nie chcąc aby grupa się rozdzielała, lecz kiedy Cana mówi, że chce wznowić egzamin jak najszybciej Fullbuster zgadza się i rozdziela z Caną i Lucy. Potem, Cana pyta Lucy czy wie gdzie znaleźć grób Mavis. Gdy Heartfilia tłumaczy jej, że do grobu najprawdopodobniej prowadzi droga "E", Cana nagle usypia ją za pomocą swoich kart. Przesuwa Lucy na bok ścieżki i odchodzi przepraszając ją za to co zrobiła. thumb|200px|Cana przy grobie Mavis VermilionCana w końcu dociera do ścieżki E, mówi do siebie, że w końcu będzie mogła zdać egzamin na maga Klasy S, spotkać swojego ojca i powiedzieć mu, że jest magiem Klasy S. Kiedy idzie przez ścieżkę zauważa jasne światło na końcu drogi. thumb|left|200px|Mavis "pożycza" Canie Blask WróżekCana podchodzi do grobu Mavis Vermilion mówiąc, że w końcu może stać się magiem Klasy S i spotkać ojca. Jest zaskoczona widząc, że grób świeci. Dziewczyna próbuje dotknąć grobu, lecz nie pozwala jej na to magia, która go otacza. Cana nagle przypomina sobie jak w młodości dołączyła do Fairy Tail po śmierci matki. Przypomina sobie swojego ojca, Gildartsa Clive, który nawet nie wiedział o jej istnieniu. Wspomina jak zdecydowała, że powie mu prawdę kiedy zostanie magiem Klasy S, lecz po tym jak nie udało jej się zdać egzaminu cztery razy stwierdziła, że nie jest godna nazywać siebie córką Gildartsa. Później karta w torbie Cany zaczyna świecić, sygnalizując, że jej partnerka Lucy jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Alberona upuszcza kartę na ziemię i płacząc mówi, że nigdy nie chciała zdradzić swoich przyjaciół, decyduje się na powrót do walki co powoduje, że Mavis Vermilion "daje" jej Blask Wróżek. thumb|200px|Cana atakuje Bluenote'a za pomocą Blasku WróżekCanie udaje się znaleźć Lucy i innych za pomocą karty, którą dała Heartfilii. Widząc Bluenote Stingera, Alberona atakuje go swoimi kartami i próbuje użyć Blasku Wróżek, lecz zszokowany Bluenote używa swojej magii i zatrzymuje ją. Cana przeprasza Lucy za to co zrobiła i mówi, że ze swoją nową mocą pokona Stingera. Następnie prosi Natsu, aby zatrzymał Bluenote dopóki ona nie zgromadzi mocy, jednakże Stinger uniemożliwia im to używając swojej Magii Grawitacji. Bluenote jest zdegustowany tym, że dziewczyna posiada magię, której szukał. Jednak, jest szczęśliwy, że będzie mógł ją zdobyć zabierając ją Canie. Alberona wyjaśnia mu, że tej magii może użyć tylko członek gildii Fairy Tail, a nie ktoś taki jak on. Bluenote nie przejmuje się jej słowami, zaczyna wyjaśniać pochodzenie magii i unosi Canę za pomocą swojej magii. Szydzi z dziewczyny mówiąc, że ktoś taki jak ona nie jest w stanie używać tak potężnego zaklęcia, które gromadzi i koncentruje światło słońca, księżyca i gwiazd. thumb|left|200px|Bluenote zamierza zabić CanęKiedy Bluenote jest już blisko zabcia Alberony, będący pod wpływem magii zmiany grawitacji Natsu uderza Rykiem Ognistego Smoka w ziemię, dzięki czemu trafia Stingera. Cana korzysta z okazji i uderza w niego Blaskiem Wróżek. Jej atak zostaje jednak zablokowany, Bluenote używając swojej magii przyciąga zaklęcie do ziemi. Stinger mówi, że Cana nie ma zdolności aby prawidłowo użyć Blasku Wróżek. Bluenote wyjaśnia dziewczynie, że po jej śmierci także będzie mógł zdobyć jej magię. Kiedy członek Grimoire Heart jest o krok od zabicia Cany, przed dziewczyną pojawia się Gildarts i odrzuca Bluenote za pomocą swojej magii. thumb|200px|Gildarts ratuje CanęCana zalewa się łzami widząc swojego ojca. Clive mówi wszystkim aby uciekali i rusza na Stingera. Widząc jak niebezpieczna jest walka między Gildartsem a Bluenotem, Wendy zgadza się z wcześniejszymi słowami Clive'a i mówi reszcie żeby uciekali z pola bitwy. Lucy zamierza protestować, lecz Cana mówi, że jeśli tu zostaną będą tylko przeszkadzać Gildartsowi. Lucy ze smutkiem odwraca wzrok od przyjaciółki, wiedząc, że Alberona ponownie czuje się bezużyteczna. Kiedy wszyscy biegną do obozu, Cana z jakiejś przyczyny mdleje. Lucy łapie ją i pomaga nieść ją do obozu. Po porażce Grimoire Heart, Cana zastanawia się czy nic nie stało się jej ojcu, jest zaskoczona widząc Gildartsa śmiejącego się z wyrzucenia Laxusa z gildii. Później kiedy pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail są w obozie, Alberona bierze ziołową kąpiel razem z Lucy. Heartfilia pyta jak z ręką Cany, która została poważnie poraniona po użyciu Blasku Wróżek. Alberona pokazuje jej swoją uleczoną już rękę i dodaje, że znak Blasku Wróżek już zniknął. Potem przeprasza przyjaciółkę za porzucenie jej i samotne szukanie grobu Mavis. Heartfilia uspokaja ją i mówi, że ma się z tego powodu nie smucić. thumb|left|200px|Cana wyznaje Gildarsowi kim jestChwilę po tym, Cana podchodzi do wędkującego razem z Natsu i Happym Gildartsa. Kiedy ona i Clive zostają sami, Alberona w końcu wyznaje mu, że jest jego córką. Gildarts reaguje wielkim zaskoczeniem, zaczyna wymieniać imiona kobiet, z którymi był zastanawiając się czyją córką jest Cana. Dziewczyna rozczarowana zachowaniem ojca zaczyna odchodzić. Jednak Gildarts zatrzymuje ją i przytula, mówiąc, że Alberona jest córką Cornelii. Clive wyznaje Canie, że jej matka była jedyną kobietą, którą naprawdę kochał, lecz był zbyt skoncentrowany na pracy i osiemnaście lat temu Cornelia odeszła od niego. Cana mówi Gildatsowi, że nie musi być jej ojcem, lecz dodaje, że jest naprawdę szczęśliwa, że mogła go poznać. Clive zaczyna płakać zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie wiedział, że jego córka była tak blisko niego, przytula dziewczynę i mówi, że od tej pory będą spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. thumb|Fairy Tail przygotowane na atak AcnologiiWszystko zostaje przerwane przez pojawienie się "Czarnego Smoka Apokalipsy", Acnologię, który zaczyna siać spustoszenie na całej wyspie. Cana wraz z ojcem i resztą członków Fairy Tail ucieka, kiedy Makarov zatrzymuje smoka i samotnie broni członków swojej gildii. Jednak wszyscy wracają aby pomóc Makarovowi. Po wspólnym ataku wszystkich członków Fairy Tail, Acnologia wzbija się w powietrze i przygotowuje do oddania ostatecznego ataku, który zniszczy całą wyspę. Członkowie Fairy Tail łapią się za ręce by zgromadzić magię i wykonać zaklęcie defensywne. Nie udaje im się tego zrobić, Acnologia używa Smoczego Ryku i niszczy całą wyspę Tenrou. Saga X791 thumb|left|200px|Gildarts - szczęśliwy ojciecCana zostaje uratowana przez członków Fairy Tail i Blue Pegasus. Wysłuchuje tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mavis Vermilion, założycielka Fairy Tail i wraca do Magnolii, gdzie zostaje wraz z innymi powitana przez zaskoczonych przyjaciół i uradowanego Romeo. Pierwsze, co wtedy mówi, to "wódki, wódki". Gildarts cieszy się z tego, że Cana jest jego córką, ogłasza to wszystkim wokoło i nosi ją na rękach, jakby była małym dzieckiem. Cana prosi go by odłożył ją na ziemię. Dziewczyna zdaje się być podirytowana jego zachowaniem, choć Lucy twierdzi, że mają bardzo dobre relacje. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|200px|Cana niszczy kartę GildartsaCana jest w gildii, kiedy Makarov ogłasza, że nowym mistrzem zostanie Gildarts. Mira przekazuje mu list od Piątego, który przywraca Laxusa do Fairy Tail i oznajmia, że rezygnuje z bycia mistrzem. Ku uciesze magów przekazuje pałeczkę na powrót Makarovowi. Pisze także, że wyrusza w podróż i przeprasza Canę za to, że znowu ją opuszcza. Zostawia jej kartę Wezwij Gildartsa, by mogła się z nim w jakiś sposób komunikować, ale ta porywa ją na drobne kawałki. Uważa, że nie będzie jej potrzebna. Członkowie Fairy Tail zaczynają rozmawiać o tym, że nie są już najsilniejszą gildią, a moc tych, którzy wrócili z Wyspy Tenrou jest na takim samym poziomie, na jakim była siedem lat temu. Nagle na stół wskakuje Romeo, który ogłasza, że mogą jeszcze raz bardzo szybko wejść na szczyt. Macao krzyczy, że jest to zabronione. Pozostali także uważają, że pomysł trzynastolatka nie wypali, pomimo tego, że ówcześni najsilniejsi członkowie powrócili. Romeo ogłasza wtedy, że turniej, o który toczą spór to Wielki Turniej Magiczny, a ich głównymi nagrodami są 30 000 000 klejnotów i wielka chwała. Członkowie Fairy Tail, którzy wrócili z wyspy Tenrou cieszą się na tą okoliczność, ale pozostali studzą ich zapał. Według Jej samej, życzenie Gildartsa spełni się szybciej, niż myślał. Cana wybiera się na trening w góry wraz z Mirajane, Lisanną i Elfmanem, by przygotować się do turnieju i wzmocnić swoją siłę. thumb|left|200px|Bacchus pokonuje Canę w piciu Chociaż wszyscy z gildii zjawiają się w Domus Flau by dopingować startujących w turnieju członków Fairy Tail, Cana w tym czasie "zwiedza" okoliczne bary. Później, kiedy członkowie Fairy Tail świętują swoje porażki w jednym z barów w Crocus, Cana krytykuje ich za tak fatalny występ pierwszego dnia. Chwilę później niejaki Bacchus wchodzi do baru i wyzywa Alberonę na pojedynek w piciu. Nie robiąc sobie nic z ostrzeżeń Cany, Macao Conbolt'a i Wakaby Mine, Bacchus przystępuje do pojedynku. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich Bacchus wygrywa, po przegranej Cany, mag zabiera jej biustonosz jako trofeum. Następnego dnia, kiedy Bacchus z Drużyny Quatro Cerberus ma walczyć z kimś z Drużyny Fairy Tail A, wściekła Cana krzyczy, aby ktoś się za nią zemścił. Kiedy bitwa Elfmana z Bacchusem trwa, widać jak Cana krzywi się, kiedy Strauss otrzymuje kilka potężnych ciosów. Gdy Elfman jest bliski przegranej, Cana ponownie się krzywi, lecz kiedy udaje mu się wygrać wiwatuje razem z innymi. Kiedy Lisanna wraca z sali chorych, w której leży ranny Elfman, Alberona pyta czy wszystko z nim w porządku. thumb|200px|Rezerwowy członek Fairy Tail B - Cana AlberonaTrzeciego dnia Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Cana jako członek rezerwowy reprezentuje Drużynę Fairy Tail B w Pandemonium. Gdy Mirajane pyta ją dlaczego jest tu jako członek rezerwowy, Alberona odpowiada, że Jellal nie może się pokazać w turnieju kiedy sędzią gościnnym jest członek rady magii, więc ona musi go zastąpić. Pandemonium polega na pokonywaniu potworów o różnych poziomach, aby zdobyć punkty. Zadanie zostaje jednak zakończone kiedy Erza Scarlet samotnie pokonuje całą setkę potworów obecnych w Pandemonium czym zdumiewa całą publiczność. thumb|left|200px|Cana i jej znak Blasku WróżekPrzez zbyt wczesne zakończenie Pandemonium oraz z braku możliwości przyznania pozostałym uczestnikom innych miejsc, organizatorzy decydują się na użycie WMM. WMM (Wskaźnik Mocy Magicznej) to przedmiot, w który mag musi uderzyć magią by poznać wartość liczbową swojej mocy. Im większa liczba tym silniejsza moc magiczna. Przez wylosowanie numeru 8 Cana jest ostatnią osobą uderzającą w WMM. Kiedy nadchodzi jej kolej, dziewczyna ściąga koszulę pokazując swój znak Blasku Wróżek. Mavis wyjaśnia zaskoczonemu Makarovowi, że "pożyczyła" jej to zaklęcie by wygrała zadanie, dodaje, że z dużą mocą magiczną Cany czar powinien zadziałać. Alberona uderza zaklęciem w WMM niszcząc przy tym teren wokół niej i samo WMM. Dzięki temu dziewczyna otrzymuje wynik 9999 pobijając wynik zaklęcia Jury i dając drużynie Fairy Tail B drugie miejsce w zadaniu trzeciego dnia. Kiedy Cana krzyczy do publiczności, że Fairy Tail jest nie do zatrzymania, znak Blasku Wróżek znika z jej ręki. W trakcie walk trzeciego dnia, Cana jest bardzo zaskoczona widząc, że Laxus jest pokonywany przez "Alexeia". Dziewczyna jest zszokowana kiedy widzi, że wszystko co działo się do tej pory jest iluzją, ze zdziwieniem patrzy na stojącego na środku areny Laxusa i leżących na ziemi pokonanych członków Drużyny Raven Tail. Po ogłoszeniu, że Laxus jest zwycięzcą, Cana jest wyraźnie zadowolona. Wieczorem, Cana wraz z przyjaciółmi z gildii siedzi w barze pijąc i świętując ich zwycięstwa. Kiedy Cana zaczyna chwalić się swoim wysokim wynikiem w WMM, Macao i Wakaba stwierdzają, że dziewczyna oszukiwała. Tego samego wieczoru, Cana wraz z resztą gildii udaje się do Ryuuzetsu Land, popularnego centrum rekreacyjnego w Crocus. Po przyjściu, Cana narzeka, że nie wzięła ze sobą stroju kąpielowego i musi pływać w bieliźnie. Potem, ku uciesze członków Drużyny Quatro Puppy, Alberona siedzi razem z nimi w basenie. Jakiś czas później Gray i Lyon zaczynają walczyć i przez przypadek zamrażają cały basen. Natsu wpada na pomysł stopienia lodu za pomocą swojej magii. Dragneel uderzając w lód powoduje wielki wybuch. Cana jest widziana jak po wybuchu, nieprzytomna leży na Bacchusie i innych członkach Quatro Cerberus. Następnego dnia podczas Bitwy Morskiej, Cana jest pokazana jak komentuje, że Juvia dosłownie wypadła z wody. Gdy Lucy zostaje zabrana do szpitala, Alberona stojąc w sali chorych mówi, że choć są z innych drużyn to wciąż są z tej samej gildii. Kiedy Lucy zasypia, Cana mówi, że Sabertooth wpowadzili ich w przygnębiający nastrój. Po tym jak nowa Drużyna Fairy Tail zostaje utworzona, Alberona komentuje, że to naprawdę niesamowity zespół. Po zwycięstwie Natsu nad Stingiem i Rogue podczas 4 dnia, Cana jest pokazana jak z uśmiechem wiwatuje Dragneelowi. thumb|Cana i reszta zdziwiona bezruchem Drużyny Fairy TailOstatniego Dnia Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Drużyna Fairy Tail wychodzi na arenę jako gildia będąca na 1 miejscu. Cana stoi w tłumie i wraz z resztą gildii, z uśmiechem wiwatuje i zagrzewa ich do walki. Kiedy finałowa walka na terenie Crocus rozpoczyna się, przeciwne drużyny zaczynają pojedynkować się ze sobą. Jednak członkowie Fairy Tail z zamkniętymi oczyma stoją w kompletnym bezruchu. Gdy Lisanna pyta Canę czemu przestali cokolwiek robić, Alberona odpowiada, że nie ma pojęcia co planują. Kiedy drużyna rusza z miejsca na komendę Mavis i gdy Vermilion zaczyna wyjaśniać swój plan, Cana stwierdza, że jej strategia ma na celu ostateczną wygraną Drużyny Fairy Tail.thumb|left|200px|Fairy Tail pyta Mavis o wynik walki Graya z RufusemPodczas gdy Gray przygotowuje się do walki z Rufusem Lohr z Sabertooth, Cana i reszta członków Fairy Tail słucha Mavis, która wyjaśnia jak istotny jest Rufus w strategii Sabertooth. W trakcie walki z Rufusem, Alberona zauważa, że zaklęcia jakich Gray użył w walce nie mogą zostać użyte ponownie. Kiedy mag lodu wygrywa starcie z magiem z Sabertooth, kibicujący mu członkowie gildii wiwatują i krzyczą ze szczęścia. Po walce Graya, Erza spotyka na swojej drodze zarówno Minervę jak i Kagurę. Gdy inni członkowie Fairy Tail zaczynają obawiać się o wynik pojedynku, Cana mówi, że nie ma takiej możliwości by Erza przegrała. Cana z szokiem patrzy jak Kagura wyjmuje swój miecz i celuje w szyję przepraszającej ją Erzy. Scarlet jednak wychodzi z tego bez szwanku, jednakże ulga Alberony jest krótkotrwała, walczący w innej części miasta Gajeel zaczyna przegrywać z Rogue z Sabertooth, który został opętany przez tajemniczy cień. Koniec końców Gajeel wygrywa walkę. Po zwycięstwie Redfoxa, Cana klepie Levy po głowie by ją trochę uspokoić. thumb|200px|Reakcja Cany na powalenie Laxusa przez JuręPóźniej, kiedy walka między Laxusem, Orgą a Jurą rozpoczyna się, Alberona z niepokojem patrzy jak Jura pokonuje maga z Sabertooth jednym uderzeniem. Z szokiem na twarzy patrzy, jak Święty Mag powala Laxusa z taką samą łatwością jak Orgę. Ciekawa skąd Levy ma książkę o zbrojach, Cana pyta ją o to, lecz McGarden ignoruje ją i kontynuuje wyjaśnianie na czym polega niezwykłość pancerza jaki założyła na siebie Erza podczas walki z Minervą. Alberona słucha, kiedy Levy wyjaśnia, że przez wielką ilość magii pochłanianą przez zbroję Nakagami minęła już ponad dekada odkąd ktokolwiek ją założył. Po pokonaniu Minervy, Gray i Juvia zaczynają dominować w walce z Lyonem i Chelią. Po ich wygranej Drużyna Fairy Tail otrzymuje łącznie sześć punktów co niezwykle cieszy członków gildii. Jednakże po obliczeniu, że Sting Eucliffe z Sabertooth ma jeszcze szanse na wygraną, Cana z niepokojem czeka na wynik turnieju. Cana spogląda na niebo, kiedy Sting wystrzeliwuje w nie znak Sabertooth, by ujawnić swoją lokalizację. Mimo jej zaniepokojenia odnośnie wyniku starcia, Sting rezygnuje z walki i poddaje się, dzięki czemu Fairy Tail zwycięża. Cana i inni magowie świętują wygraną, a kiedy ich zwycięstwo zostaje oficjalnie ogłoszone, radośnie unosi ręce w górę.thumb|left|200px|Cana i Fairy Tail słuchają słów KrólaJakiś czas później, Cana wraz z innymi magami idzie na spotkanie z królem Fiore, który opowiada im o nadchodzącej inwazji smoków. Kiedy Evergreen stwierdza, że całe Fairy Tail nie mogło pokonać Acnologii, Lisanna komentuje, że to był szczególny przypadek. Mimo słów przyjaciółki, Cana jest przestraszona na myśl o ataku 10000 smoków. Król prosi obecnych w Krokus magów o pomoc w walce z smokami i wyjaśnia im swój plan. Cana jak i inni magowie ochoczo zgadzają się na bronienie Fiore i odparcie ataku smoków. Gdy gildie przygotowują się do walki, Alberona radzi Erzie, by odpoczęła ze względu na jej poważne rany, lecz Scarlet stwierdza, że nic jej nie będzie.thumb|200px|Atlas Flame kontra Fairy TailCana jest potem pokazana, kiedy Atlas Flame zlatuje z nieba i konfrontuje się z gildią Fairy Tail. Po przedstawieniu się, Atlas używa smoczego oddechu, przez co członkowie gildii, włącznie z Caną, zostają odrzuceni do tyłu i upadają na ziemię. Później, Cana patrzy w niebo i widzi, jak Natsu atakuje Motherglare, krzycząc do wszystkich, że Magia Zabójców Smoków jest w stanie pokonać smoki i, że siedmiu Zabójców Smoków ma do pokonania siedem smoków. Alberona jest świadkiem tego, jak Motherglare zrzuca na Krokus swoje jaja, z których wykluwają się małe smoki. Zmartwiona tym, że do siedmiu ogromnych smoków dołączyły ich pisklęta, Cana słucha, kiedy atakujący Atlasa Flame'a Laxus mówi, że zajmie się dużym smokiem, a reszcie gildii każe walczyć z pisklętami Motherglare. Po tym jak Brama Zaćmienia zostaje zniszczona przez Natsu, smoki i pisklęta znikają, co powoduje, że Cana, Fairy Tail i inne gildie zaczynają świętować swoje zwycięstwo. thumb|left|200px|Cana na Wielkim BankiecieCana wraz z wszystkimi innymi magami, którzy uczestniczyli w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, jest zaproszona na bankiet z okazji ich zwycięstwa przeciw smokom. Alberona spędza większość czasu na piciu z przyjaciółmi, lecz później zostaje wyzwana na drugi pojedynek w piciu przez Bacchusa. Po zakończeniu bankietu, Cana i pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail wracają do Magnolii, gdzie mieszkańcy witają ich ciepło i urządzają przyjęcie na cześć ich zwycięstwa w Turnieju. Aby to uczcić, Cana wyjmuje butelkę alkoholu, lecz zostaje szybko upomniana przez Laxusa, który każe jej ją schować. Saga Wioska Słońca thumb|200px|Cana biegnąca zaatakować FlareKorzystając z ich nowo odbudowanego budynku gildii, Cana wraz z innymi dziewczynami z Fairy Tail relaksuje się w łaźni. Alberona stwierdza, że nikt nie będzie chciał pracować mając takie miejsce w gildii, szczególnie, że Fairy Tail ma nadmiar zleceń po wygraniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Następnie Cana drażni się z Lucy i pyta ją, czy to prawda, że Natsu złapał ją za piersi, a później mówi, że "też chce spróbować" i łapie biust dziewczyny. Potem dziewczyny mówią o tym, gdzie poszły Erza i Wendy. Lucy stwierdza, że myślała iż Erza jest w wannie, lecz ku niezadowoleniu Cany rudowłosą dziewczyną okazuje się być Flare Corona. Alberona rzuca się w jej stronę i próbuje ją zaatakować, lecz zostaje powstrzymana przez Lucy, która usiłuje jej wytłumaczyć, że Corona wcale nie jest złą osobą. By udowodnić słowa Heartfilii, Flare myje dokładnie ciało Cany za pomocą swoich włosów. Następnie wyjaśnia, że Raven Tail zostało rozwiązane i teraz nie ma dokąd pójść, jednak, gdy Lucy proponuje jej by zapytała mistrza Fairy Tail, Makarova, czy może do nich dołączyć, Corona stwierdza, że nie chce dołączać do Fairy Tail. Oniemiałe jej słowami dziewczyny pytają ją, czemu jest w ich gildii skoro nie chce do niej dołączać. Saga Tartarus W gildii, Cana siedzi przy stole razem z Macao, Romeo i Wakabą, popijając alkohol z beczki. Chwilę później, Laxus oraz Raijinshū zostają przyniesieni do gildii, poważnie zatruci Cząsteczkami Bariery Magicznej. Podczas gdy ranni członkowie gildii odpoczywają, Cana stoi koło zapłakanej Wendy i pociesza ją. thumb|left|200px|Loke pojawia się koło CanyMagowie gildii Fairy Tail chcą rozpocząć wojnę z Tartarus, Mroczną Gildią odpowiedzialną za rany jakich doznali ich towarzysze, lecz nie mają wystarczająco dużo informacji na ich temat by to zrobić. Nie mogąc odnaleźć adresów byłych członków Rady Magii, celów Tartarus, Cana stwierdza, że Fairy Tail ma w tej kwestii związane ręce. Z pomocą gildii przychodzi jej członek, Gwiezdny Duch Loke, który informuje magów iż wie gdzie znajduje się większość byłych członków Rady. Dzięki jego informacjom, podzieleni na zespoły członkowie gildii wyruszają do domów byłych członków Rady by ich chronić. Przed opuszczeniem gildii, każdy jej mag, włączając w to Canę, słucha motywacyjnej przemowy Makarova. Późnej, przebywająca w gildii Cana słucha raportów drużyn Fairy Tail, które ku jej rozczarowaniu mówią, że przybyły za późno by uratować byłych członków Rady. Po dowiedzeniu się o istnieniu Twarzy u jej właściwościach, Alberona i pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail lekko zaniepokojeni omawiają ich następne działania.thumb|200px|Cana gani Elfmana za jego słabośćKiedy Wendy, Lucy i Carla wracają z wiadomością, że nie były w stanie odnaleźć Natsu, Erzy, Mirajane i Happy'ego, zmartwiona Cana przypomina im, że Elfman i Lisanna od czasu swojego wyjazdu nie kontaktowali się z gildią. Chwilę później, Happy wraca do gildii i informuje wszystkich, że Natsu, Erza i Mirajane zostali porwani i są przetrzymywani w ruchomej siedzibie Tartarus. Alberona po usłyszeniu tego stwierdza, że skoro siedziba się porusza, to nie są w stanie ich wyśledzić, lecz Levy mówi iż jest w stanie obliczyć jej położenie. Zmotywowani słowami McGarden magowie zaczynają przygotowywać się do ataku na Tartarus. Ich rozmowy przerywa Elfman, który wraca samotnie do gildii. Usłyszawszy jego historię o tym, jak nie udało mu się uratować byłego członka Rady oraz, o tym, że Lisanna została porwana, Cana nazywa go żałosnym i pyta czemu wrócił do gildii, beszta go dalej, mówiąc, że powinien ruszyć za porywaczami Lisanny. Kiedy Elfman tłumaczy się jej, że stracił ich z oczu, Alberona gani go pytając, jak to możliwe, że zdołali mu uciec skoro ma moc przekształcenia się w gigantyczną bestię. Gdy jej towarzysze mówią, że powinna przestać i się uspokoić, sfrustrowana dziewczyna próbuje dalej rozmawiać ze Straussem, lecz ten przerywa jej i idąc do piwnicy, mówi, że musi trochę odpocząć. Czując, że coś z nim jest nie tak, Cana idzie zobaczyć się z Elfmanem. Zastaje go w piwnicy, aktywującego bombę lacrimy. Gdy tylko wchodzi do pomieszczenia zostaje przewrócona i przygwożdżona do ziemi przez wściekłego Straussa. Zdając sobie sprawę, że lacrima zaraz wybuchnie, Cana próbuje wezwać pomoc, lecz Elfman jej to uniemożliwia. Po tym, Alberona zdaje sobie sprawę iż Strauss jest kontrolowany przez ich wroga. Zdeterminowana by uratować towarzyszy z gildii, Cana zamyka Elfmana w karcie, po czym robi to samo z pozostałymi członkami gildii. Zanim bomba eksploduje, Alberona nakazuje Happy'emu, Carli i Pantherlily wziąć karty z członkami gildii i uciec. Kiedy wszyscy zostają zaniesieni do siedziby Tartarus, Cana uwalnia siebie oraz swoich przyjaciół z kart i zaczyna przygotowywać się do ataku na mroczną gildię. Zatrzymuje się jednak, gdy widzi leżącego na ziemi zapłakanego Elfmana, który odzyskał kontrolę nad własnym umysłem. Dziewczyna mówi mu żeby się nie obwiniał i wstał z ziemi gdyż muszą uratować jego siostry. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Kart (マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Karty Cany dają jej duże możliwości bojowe. Od zwykłego rzucania nimi w przeciwnika, po specjalne i złożone kombinacje, powodujące rozmaite efekty. *'Błyskawice, Odwrócona Wieża, Kochankowie - Wstrząs Przeznaczenia: '''Cana układa trzy karty ze sobą, co powoduje gigantyczne wyładowania elektryczne (tylko w anime). *'Niebiosa, Odwrócona Śmierć, Góra - Przywołanie Błyskawic:' Cana przywołuje kilka promieni elektrycznych, które atakują przeciwnika (tylko w anime). *'Wybuchające Karty: Cana rzuca kartami, które wywołują ogień (tylko w anime). *Karta Seksownej Panienki: Cana rzuca w stronę przeciwnika karty z których wychodzą dziewczyny w bikini. Tą techniką Cana posłużyła się w walce z Frieedem w pierwszej części egzaminu na maga klasy S. *Fontanna Modlitw: Cana rzuca lub umieszcza kartę na ziemi, przyzywając strumienie wody. *Karta Snu:' Cana za pomocą tej karty może uśpić drugą osobę. *'Ostrze Wiatru: ' Cana łączy ze sobą dwie karty. Pojawia się silny wiatr, który zdmuchuje przeciwników. *'Karta Wezwania Gildartsa: Jedna z kart wezwania, którą przekazała jej Mirajane na polecenie Gildartsa. Znajduje się na niej rysunek mężczyzny i napis "Wezwij Gildartsa". Podobno jest połączona z drugą kartą, którą posiada przy sobie wędrujący mag i zareaguje na życzenie Cany, pozwalając jej pozostać z nim w kontakcie albo prosić o pomoc. Rozczarowana jego zachowaniem kobieta drze przedmiot na kawałki (nienazwane). *[[Karta Wymiaru|'''Karta Wymiaru]]: '''W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie Shô nauczył Canę zaklęcia '''Karta Wymiaru. Dzięki temu zaklęciu Cana mogła zamknąć wszystkich członków Fairy Tail w kartach i wynieść ich z wybuchającej gildii, zapobiegając ich śmierci. Ciekawostki *Według jej karty gildiowej, lubi napoje alkoholowe, a nie lubi bezalkoholowych. *Z jej pokolenia ona jest najdłużej w Fairy Tail. *W piciu alkoholu pokonał ją tylko Bacchus. *Po przyłączeniu do gildii przez pewien czas mieszkała w sierocińcu, bo nie miała pieniędzy na własne mieszkanie. *Jej imię, Cana, pochodzi od jednej z kart do tarota, Arcana. *W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie spotkała się z Shô, który nauczył ją zaklęcia Karty Wymiaru. Cana, wspominając o tym, określiła go jako "ciemnoskórego przystojniaka". *Była wybrana kilka razy do testu na maga klasy S jednak wszystkie przegrała. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Kart